Rise of the Netherguard
by Empiric
Summary: Join the Netherguard as they search for the mythic Heart of Azeroth in this Pre-WOW based fic. Pls R&R!
1. Cave of Origin

Rise of the Netherguard~  
The Discovery of the Heart of Azeroth ***************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Blizzard. I do however exert the rights used by the W3 map editor, as the story contained here is the script used in the making of a clan map made using that construction tool. Some characters are property of the individual members of Netherguard, a WOW based Warcraft guild.  
  
This story is a translation of an RPG being created for the Netherguard, and I figured all of you might enjoy a non-Arthas/Sylvana/Jaina/Thrall thing. The story is set in Azeroth between the FT campaign and the WOW setting, as the Forgotten are still setting up the Underground city beneath Lordaeron. A guild of warriors is gathered by a mage, and calls them the Netherguard, citing their cause to be the protection of Lordaeron against the combined Orc/Undead menace, as well as protection against the Nether (Demons).  
  
I may continue with this, I may not; it depends on whether *you* the reviewer care to respond. Flame in anger or praise in joy, either way please respond.  
  
Now, to lighten the mood, a tap dance and moonlight dinner ***************************************  
  
The cave was empty save for a broken table left behind by Rogues who long ago abandoned the hideout for a better place. There wasn't much left, simply the dust on the floor and the arch carved into the wall. It was a simple carving meant to look like a doorway, meant not to draw too much attention. It was also meant to be a portal, a function it once again performed. Slowly the nether energies gathered at the focal point, and even more slowly did they spread outwards, creating a swirling vortex of violet and black energies. They crackled, releasing violet sparks of energy into the air, disrupting the dust that covered every inch of the floor. Then something stepped through.  
  
Maduin Tritoch breathed heavily as he stepped through the portal, his stave sinking into the soft sand of the cavern floor. The dust was horrible, but it didn't bother him in the least. He raised his arms, and blue energy left his hands, filling the entire room. The dust stopped, and seemed to fall straight down onto the ground, coating Maduin's boots with a fine layer of dust. He kicked the dust off, and once again raised his hands. Bookshelves grew from the walls, filled to the brim with tomes of power and divination. The table began to shine as if it was new, and cushions covered the newly re-carved chairs. Then the others stepped through the portal.  
  
Maduin had gathered every member of the Netherguard he could find. Although spread thinly throughout the world, they knew when they were needed, and all but a few of the newer recruits came when Maduin called. They all gathered now, and took their various places among the cave; most were already willing to depart on the quest to be set before them. Maduin raised his arms again, but this time in greeting.  
  
"Netherguard! I welcome you to the lands of the Alsace Valley in Azeroth. It is here we shall find our true destiny."  
  
Maduin cast a glance at his audience. He knew better then to try and impress them, but he still wanted to get his point across. He tapped his stave against the ground three times, and on the third a vision appeared in the air, a trick he learned from a Far Seer long ago. Visible was a small village that contained a town hall and a small store; but something was wrong. Boulders flew in from outside of the Vision, crashing into the town from all sides.  
  
"In Alsace is a relic that I have heard of, it is called The Heart of Azeroth. With this gem and its mythic powers I can create a stave that will fend off any and all enemies within this land, even sealing demon portals." Maduin made a wide gesture with his stave, the vision widened out so that the others could see the small catapults that flung the rocks. The catapults were mounted into the ground and goblin size, which explained why the small boulders didn't do much damage.  
  
"Unfortunately, someone has gotten here first and has set the local goblins into a frenzy. These goblins are normally fairly militant but bearable. Now, they attack any and all who stand between them and global domination."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared, little knee-high greenskin's are easier targets then the full grown Orc warriors I'm used to fighting." A voice cried out from the crowd. Several heads nodded in agreement. Maduin continued forward.  
  
"I am sure the head of the village, who is the guardian of the gem, will not come out until the Goblin General who ordered this attack has been destroyed. What I want you to do is destroy the catapults bombarding the town and then make sure the General doesn't harm anyone else again."  
  
"I'll volunteer." The voice came from Alexander Orcslayer, one of the Praetors of the guild. He was aggressive, and didn't like anything that had a green hide. This made him perfect for the job. Next to him stood a rather lanky Night Elf, who simply nodded his head.  
  
"So Kamari Fleetfoot the Night Elf hunter, and Alexander Orcslayer shall try to crush the Goblins. I want everyone else to scatter across this area, we don't know where we might be needed out here in this wilderness."  
  
Slowly the cave emptied of warriors, leaving behind Maduin Tritoch and another human; a well armored warrior.  
  
"So Morek, what do you think of this situation?"  
  
Morek Highblade had been in more battles then all of the other members combined, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I don't get a good feeling about this. Where did you find the information about the Heart of Azeroth?"  
  
"A tome left behind by a strong Warlock, Medivh was his name. He mentioned the Heart in several spells, all of them for protecting homelands or loved ones. He was very cryptic as to what it actually is, but I felt it would be a worthy objective."  
  
"Beware Maduin, nothing great comes easily."  
  
"I know Morek, I know." 


	2. Watching the Watchers

Watching the Watchers  
~Rise of the Netherguard  
  
***************************************  
  
"Look Kamari, I know you don't want to rush into things but wouldn't it be easier if we simply got out their and kicked some butt?"  
  
Alexander stopped when he realized Kamari wasn't listening, more out of frustration then anything else. Even though Alex was raised by a Night Elf, he still wasn't used to all the formality. He guessed being immortal has that effect on a race. He corrected himself; 'had' that effect on a race.  
  
The two watched the goblin patrol from a grove of tree's that stuck out of the field like mountains. The Horizon Fields stretched out in every direction, with only the distant hilltop town of Alsace to break the flatness.  
  
"Look, the one with the strange goggles is picking his nose again. Why exactly are we following this patrol?" Alexander didn't expect a response.  
  
"Good question. This patrol obviously has no apparent goal. At nightfall we will eliminate them."  
  
Alexander was barely able to even gape in surprise before Kamari swung his entire body onto a higher branch and sprawled out into a resting position.  
  
"I guess that means I'm on guard duty."  
  
Alexander began to wait.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Far in the distance the town of Alsace was under heavy siege, well, maybe a light siege. The goblins ran around outside of the town constantly experimenting with the catapults, trying new types of projectiles and sizes of stones. The Goblin archers were too busy calculating the trajectory of the arrows to take advantage of the lull in combat, and the pike-goblins were too busy scratching themselves to care. This was not good, and had the General worried.  
  
General Graxil paced back and forth, worrying an awful lot about how he was going to explain this to his ally. They had the townspeople cornered into their puny town, but none of the sappers could get close enough to blow a hole in the walls. Graxil also had a problem with his deadline; and if he could not retrieve the Heart of Azeroth within the time given to him, he was a dead-goblin. He continued to pace.  
  
"General Graxil Sir."  
  
Graxil stopped pacing long enough to notice the sharply uniformed goblin in front of him. It had taken a lot of time to come up with the right 'uniforms' for the war, and each one had everything a goblin would need in case of an emergency. The general tried to find the goblins face in the center of all the sticks of dynamite, but he eventually gave up.  
  
"What do you want? Cant you see I'm busy?"  
  
"You have a visitor sir, and he's a biggun. He says it's important!"  
  
Graxil waved the goblin off, rolling his eyes. Now was not the time for visitors. He turned around and looked towards Horizon Field. He should be expecting a flare from those scouts soon. He didn't notice the shadow growing larger behind him.  
  
"I assume that you are using the gifts I have given you?"  
  
Graxil nearly jumped out of his skin. It was too early for his ally to come and collect the Heart, too early. He slowly turned around to look upwards at the towering figure. It had hooves instead of feet, large wings that could easily conceal Graxil, and teeth. Graxil knew what those teeth could do and decided that he wanted to get the heart as soon as possible.  
  
"I really haven't seen the need to use it."  
  
The Dreadlord grinned, revealing his large incisors.  
  
"I don't see any progress, do you need any more help? I told you when we made our deal that I could provide assistance if necessary."  
  
Graxil shuddered. No, that kind of assistance he could not handle.  
  
"I have control over goblins. Turned old leader bloodlust into a battle frenzy. No need for help. Please do not help."  
  
The Dreadlord simply smiled again, and walked away towards the catapults.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The sun had just set, and all the goblins had nestled around the tree for the night.  
  
"Some army, eh Kamari?"  
  
Alexander couldn't hear Kamari anymore.  
  
"Kamari?"  
  
Suddenly Kamari's head came up through the branches below Alexander, scaring him half to death. He looked down, the goblins weren't there anymore. Kamari motioned for Alexander to follow him quietly. When Alex landed on the ground, his hands touched the grass, coming away wet.  
  
"That's funny, it's a bit early yet for dew, and."  
  
Suddenly a realization hit him, and Alexander couldn't help but wipe his hand on the tree trunk. Normally the professions of other Netherguard members are kept quiet, with all of them known only to Maduin. Alexander suddenly realized just what Kamari was: An Assassin.  
  
They started walking towards the town, and the goblin campsite surrounding it.  
  
****************************************  
  
"I hate it when pride intervenes with my plans."  
  
The Dreadlord once again smiled to himself, emptying the vial into the bowl of the catapult.  
  
"Dark Skies, Shadowed Lives, give this catapult seeing eyes. Make it throw with all its might; give it strength to ignite the night!"  
  
The Catapult suddenly glowed a dull crimson, followed closely by the catapult next in line. Each catapult in turn began to glow with energy. A rock from a random pile suddenly jumped into a bowl, followed by another. The ammo took on the reddish hue as well. The Dreadlord stood back to examine his work, and laughed.  
  
"Commence firing! This town will be cinders before the night is done if I have anything to do with it!"  
  
The first catapult fired, and before long the entire row of catapults began their barrage. The sky was filled with pinpoints of light, which flowed downwards, and for the first time struck their mark within the walls of Alsace. 


	3. Gazing at the Goblins

Gazing at the Goblins  
~Rise of the Netherguard *************************************  
  
Note:  
I apologize for the short lengths of the earlier chapters. I am working off a *script* which I had written to create a game map, and I am over time going to slowly yet surely convert it into a short story. I shall make more of an effort to.. Lengthen it and explain more for the audience sake. Maybe the following chapter will enlighten some readers as to some of the happenings going on?  
  
Now to continue in the same vein, I shall open a capillary. I think we left the story right before the fireworks began?  
  
**************************************  
  
The sky burned a crimson red as the first stone made its way to the ground. It arced into the air, leaving behind a trail of scarlet energy, and began its descent. The ground seemed to well up just before impact, a boil ready to be popped. The Stone hit, and the ground beneath it exploded as if it were a meteor. Cobblestone and mortar flew everywhere as the ground erupted, leaving behind a crater at least three times larger then the goblin sized boulder that was flung.  
  
Then the next stone came- and another- and another. Each hit with accuracy that the townspeople had never seen before. This was not the work of Goblin Science that brought these stones down upon their town, it was something far more sinister. They began to run for their lives.  
  
**************  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ah."  
  
The Dreadlord stood amidst the catapults, watching as the stones did their damage. The goblin he had been manipulating was going too slowly, giving his forces too much room to muck around in. Too much time had been wasted, the Heart needed to be in the Dreadlords hands NOW!  
  
"Breath In, Breath Out." He needed to vent a little steam. Time was always an enemy these days, even to an immortal Dreadlord like himself.  
  
This was against everything the battle hardened Dreadlord had been raised to believe in; precision was everything, that's why he initially chose the goblins to control once the Chaos began. Unfortunately his initial plans to control the goblins failed. Not surprisingly, the keen and developed minds made them immune to his blood magic; forcing him to take another route.  
  
He started his plans to conquer a tribe by eliminating their most immune technicians, repeating the process every generation until he got results. Thank the Demons that Goblins breed fast, otherwise it would have taken him centuries to weaken the Goblin bloodline. Too bad that in doing so he removed the very thing he sought to culture within them, the precision and intelligence that made them formidable.  
~Silence~  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ah."  
  
He was enjoying the moment too much to really bother with regret. He could always kill them all off and start fresh.  
  
***********  
  
"Kamari, wait up! I can't catch up!"  
  
Alexander Orcslayer struggled along the plains, running as fast as he could towards the city in the distance. There was a fire burning in the city now, and he could see the citizens streaming out of the front gate of the city.  
  
************  
  
"What are you doing! Get over to your catapult you fools'!"  
  
Graxil kicked a couple of Goblins as they went running past his tent, screaming about possessed catapults. He grabbed an engineer as he came running by.  
  
"You there, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Sorry sir! Big Demon walks up to our catapults and starts making them all attack city. We take a look and decide he is on his own. Can I go now sir?"  
  
Graxil dropped the goblin on the ground, watching him scurry away and into the field. Graxil pondered for a moment, his goblin intelligence starting to clank away, deducing his next action. Thinking never came easy to Graxil, his father said that it was not always like that. His father said something about a mind-cloud that had descended, and that there was only one way to fight it. Graxil pondered for a minute, and then tried his father's idea. ~Think Money~  
  
What would he have to spend in order to get the most out this opportunity? Then a thought hit, knocking Graxil to the ground. What if his ally got the heart all by himself? What about Graxil? Graxil decided on his attack plan. He started to run to the attack bell, grasping its bronze handle and ringing it loudly. Several Goblins dressed in armor of assorted styles came within arms-reach at once; Graxil's war cabinet. Graxil looked at them with disgust.  
  
"I want all of our forces to attack the front gate. Arm everyone with swords and rush em', cut a path through the escaping civilians into the city if need be."  
  
The commanders shrugged, and got ready to give commands, when one smaller one asked.  
  
"But what about the catapults? I heard they have been."  
  
The goblin never got to finish the sentence, Graxil was on top of him too fast.  
  
"I will take care of anything wrong with the catapults in person. Now I want everyone attacking the front gate NOW! Bring me the Heart of Azeroth!."  
  
All of the Goblins left quickly to kick their troops awake and start the assault again.  
  
*************  
  
Alexander had stopped for a quick breath when he noticed a change in the winds. It was a bad omen; his priest training had taught him everything about ill winds. He tasted the wind, it smelled of blood.  
  
"Something is happening?"  
  
Kamari stood next to Alexander now, tasting the air with him.  
  
"I don't smell anything."  
  
Alexander looked worried.  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Let us get moving, I think I see the goblins in the distance advancing on the front gate."  
  
"Holy Light, I think you're right."  
  
It was not long before Alex and Kamari made their way to the outer edges of the Goblin War Camp. The tents were made of well preserved cloth that appeared to be balloon skin for an unused Zeppelin. Why hadn't they used Zeppelins to attack the town?  
  
They met the goblins as the crept along the inside of the camp, watching as the Goblin forces marched slowly towards the civilians fleeing from the city. The goblin stragglers in the camp were surprised at first, but got over the shock quickly. They did not expect to see a lone human in the campsite. Lone human? Alexander looked around him to try and find Kamari.  
  
"Damned inconvenient time to disappear."  
  
Alex decided to handle this by himself. Only five goblins attacking, all with dynamite. No problem. Alexander readied a spell he learned in defensive priest training.  
  
"Lestoral Denathus! Pain!"  
  
A ray of dark energy sprouted from Alexander's fingers as the Power Word hit its mark. The goblin he aimed at fell to the ground, twitching violently as it felt pain unlike it had ever felt before. The stick of dynamite rolled from his hand, its fuse lighted. Alexander's eyes went wide. He backed up, watching as it got closer and closer to the stick. The other goblins just looked at him, and looked back at the goblin twitching on the ground. They ran.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Unfortunately, Alexander ran towards the town and the rear of the goblin army, which got a really good view as he was flung several yards forward and multiple feet into the air, pushed along by the large blast. Some of the Goblins applauded the successful fireworks demonstration, but quickly got back in marching order as their commanders ran by.  
  
*******************  
  
Graxil stepped forward, eyeing the Dreadlord angrily.  
  
"You said I had time to get heart."  
  
The Dreadlord simply smiled lazily down at Graxil, no longer worried about currying the goblins favor. He sighed, and began his monologue.  
  
"I'm afraid I have my own timeline I must attend to. I had a little disagreement with some of my brothers and we made a bet. The first to get the Heart of Azeroth and destroy it will command the other Dreadlords here in Azeroth. One of my brothers says Chaos works, another says law works, and many have their own methods. I, the Dreadlord Perekkius, simply want the heart as quickly as I can get it; No need to dally about and worry about others messing up my plans. Now only your little mongrels stand in my way."  
  
Graxil just stood dumb-founded; he didn't expect to be told what was going on, just to fight. This gave Perekkius the advantage he needed. Graxil's head came off with one swift blow, leaving the body standing in place. It took several seconds for the body to stop swaying, and finally fall forward into a heap of flesh. Perekkius smiled.  
  
"That was- efficient."  
  
He didn't notice Kamari standing feet away, that was, until a blast from the camp illuminated Kamari's hiding place. At the front of the blast was some creature or other. Oh well, saved on cleanup. Time to get rid of the little rodent in the shadows.  
  
*****************************  
  
The blast sent Alexander sprawling, but when he stood he found out he landed a short distance ahead of the Goblin Army. He stared at the disorderly columns of goblin soldiers and decided to keep moving forwards into the stream of evacuating citizens. He had no idea what to do, and watched as the goblin army came closer; watched as finally the goblins broke rank and started to attack the line of evacuating civilians. 


End file.
